


The ground is steady (When I'm with you)

by wildshesaid



Series: Bellarke Holidays AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Thanksgiving AU, bellarke AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildshesaid/pseuds/wildshesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke doesn't understand why her family loves the holiday. </p><p>(Or the one where Clarke is an unruly child, Finn is an asshole of a first love, and Bellamy is his usual charming self.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ground is steady (When I'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahaha this took so long holy crap. I wrote this after my disastrous Thanksgiving dinner yesterday but couldn't finish it in time because Black Friday. I contemplated changing the thanksgiving themes to Christmas themes but nah too much work. Not much dialogue in the story and not beta-ed. 
> 
> This is also my first work ever on this site so enjoy :)

The ground is steady (when I’m with you) | Bellarke Thanksgiving au

 _______________________________________________________________________

 

At eighteen she felt her whole world come tumbling down. 

 

Clarke used to never be a fan of the holiday—or any holiday for that matter. It was tragic, honestly, being born into a family that sees the importance in every single holiday. She never understood why they were so adamant on celebrating every single one—even the not so important ones. Labor day weekend? Hell yeah they were going to throw a kick ass BBQ party. Easter, even though they choose to remain faithless? An egg for you, an egg for me, an egg for everyone. It didn’t matter that there was no reason to celebrate, they were going to do it anyways.

 

And Thanksgiving was the worse of them all. 

 

She used to find it annoying, the way her dad was haggling her to stay home as they sat around the dinner table, each one saying what they’re thankful for until it was safe to dig in. She never understood the importance of it because they didn’t even have a big family. She rarely knew of any relatives besides the Jaha family and uncle Kane, who weren’t blood relatives but they were in their family for so long she forgot the difference.  

 

Maybe that’s why she felt so betrayed when she accidentally stumbled upon her mother’s dirty little secret with uncle Kane one Thanksgiving. 

 

It was sickening, because her dad was literally in the other room and here she was, whispering sweet nothings into the man Clarke had called uncle all her life. She couldn’t explain the hurt she felt when her mother had nearly begged her not to say a thing. Her excuse was that they had fallen out of love a long time ago and she was waiting for the holidays to pass to come out with it. She wishes that she could call bullshit on her mother that night but deep down, Clarke had always known that her parents’ relationship were over nearly years ago. 

 

So she kept her mouth shut. 

.

.

.

And then another year passed and her father was still in the dark about her mother’s affair. 

 

She had threatened to tell over the year but there was something in her father’s eagerness that stopped her. She just couldn’t find it in herself to ruin him and it disgusted her greatly. 

 

And so, after graduating high school that June, she had purchased a one-way ticket to the University farthest from home to escape the guilt that was consuming her. That thanksgiving, she had decided against going home for the holidays. She made up any excuse plausible enough for her to avoid the family parties she had always hated. She heard the disappointment in her father’s voice but couldn’t bring herself to another family dinner again—not with her mother and her illicit lover there. 

 

And maybe that’s why she blames herself for what happened later that evening. 

 

If she was home maybe she could have stopped her father from walking into her mother’s affair. If she was home, maybe she could stop her father from storming outside in the middle of the night. And maybe, just _maybe_ , if she was there then he would be here with her instead of lying dead outside. 

 

 

She remembers cramming for a midterm that night; doing anything she can to stop the guilt that was riling up inside her. She contemplated calling home, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to check up on them for a bit. When she had met her mother’s frantic voice through the phone, there was a pang of guilt in her heart and she suddenly knew that something was wrong. It was Thanksgiving, and whether she was there or not, Jake Griffin would never do anything to ruin the spirits of the holidays. 

 

“ _Clarke—Clarke honey, I’m so sorry—_ “ She heard her mother say through hiccups.

 

_No no no no,_ she remembers thinking. Her mind couldn’t fully comprehend the notions behind her mother’s cries. What’s worse was that, in her most frightening scenarios, she couldn’t even imagine that her father had ran off into the streets and was eventually struck by a drunk driver that night. 

 

“What are you saying?! Mom—mom, _stop_ crying!” She was frustrated—trying to find answers that wasn’t coming. 

 

All she remembers that night was the faint sound of ambulances behind her mother’s excruciating sobs. The word _dead_  rang loudly in her ears and the last thing she remembers from it was the frantic feeling of trying to find the last flight home.   

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

She’s twenty now, and still finds it hard to come back to the place she used to call home. 

 

 

Over the years, the visits became less frequent until they ceased altogether. She had shut her mother out completely and had stopped trying to reciprocate her mother’s calls and pleas. She had decided that year that she was never going to forgive her mother for what she did to their family. She couldn’t find it in herself to look into her mother’s eyes any longer—not at the funeral, and not as she begs for her forgiveness. 

 

The grieving process had strained her completely. She was no longer the person she used to be and couldn’t be bothered to care. It became harder for her to connect with anyone, which was probably why she jumped the gun the moment Finn Collins told her he loved her. 

 

She was only twenty when she thought she had found love.

 

She met him in early January and became intoxicated with his scent by late June. It was weird, the way they started. She thought he was a miracle God had bestowed upon her but looking at it now, he was probably a consolation price for the shitty life that she had. But she didn’t realize that until years later when she wasn’t so blinded by his amorous lies. 

 

Without her father’s guidance, she gave her all to the first boy that whispered sweet nothings into her ears. 

 

Which was why she blames herself for letting the man convince her that going back home for Thanksgiving was a good idea. Her mother was delighted upon hearing the news but Clarke wasn’t ready to pardon her just yet. 

 

Clarke arrived a day before the festivities as Finn had told her he was being held up with family matters until midnight. He assured her that he was booking an early flight to Boston the next morning instead. 

 

The next day, he arrived two hours late to dinner which he said was due to a flight delay, which she could have understood if New York wasn’t merely hours of driving distances away (Finn was stubborn about flying instead of driving). She could tell that her family wasn’t impress but the unruly Clarke at the time couldn’t care any less. 

 

They sat facing her mother and Kane (who she dropped the uncle namesake to after that night of the accident). They engaged in short-lived conversations about Clarke’s studies and she refused to answer questions about her relationship with Finn. She figured it was a little stab at her mother to remind her of the days she _herself_ hid details of her relationship with Kane. They sat through dinner in silence and she can't wait to go back to New York.

 

After dinner, she excuses herself and Finn to her childhood bedroom, where they spent hours flipping through old family albums and Finn asking questions about the remaining memorabilia in her room. She finally tells him about her family dilemmas and wasn’t surprised when he tells her that he’s sorry. She was used to the pity eyes and the condolences, but she didn’t expect him to tell her that he understood. She doesn’t want to discredit his hardships but this was coming from Finn Collins; older brother to two younger sisters, and beloved son to the most jubilant family she had ever met. But she doesn’t blame him and decided to drop the subject instead.

 

When they returned to the city the next night, much to her mom’s disappointment, she still couldn’t shake the feeling of contempt from Finn. They had their first big fight the following morning and she spent days cooped up inside her small apartment while he was nowhere to be found. 

 

Thinking back, she should have seen it coming; should have picked up on the cues he was dropping so evidently. He stopped showing up around campus and then she wasn’t so sure she was going to see him ever again if she didn’t make things right. 

 

And she was right. 

 

Because every fight they had after that always seems to end with her apologizing, which had her believing that she was the problem.. _always_ the problem. 

.

.

.

And that went on for a couple more months before she realized she couldn’t handle the patronization from him any longer. She was always at fault in their relationship; always the broken one that needed fixing. When she had inklings of his infidelity, she had questioned him about it. He doesn’t deny it, but defended himself relentlessly by saying that he wasn’t in the right state of mind. They were in a fight and he found himself driving to his ex’s place. 

 

She cried herself to sleep that night after slamming the door on his face. She feels her world come crumbling down with every pounding of the door. 

 

Eventually, he left. He doesn’t call her the next day and a month later, she finds her stuff at her front door with a note that reads, 

  

_ I’ll be here, when you’re ready.  _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Finn  _

 

She laughs bitterly at this. Once again, in the light of _his_ infidelity, _she_ was still in the wrong.

 

That year, she had sworn off boys for a _long_ , long time.  

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

She first met him when she turned twenty-five. 

 

It was midnight on a cold February day and she was at a sweet house party her friends had thrown for her. After the Finn debacle, she had delved right into her studies and went back to her solitary days. She didn’t expect to make any friends because she had always thought they were a hindrance to her studies. But by accident, she befriended Jasper and Monty, who were a year younger and were bioengineering students. After many persuasion, she was finally introduced to their other friends; Octavia and Raven. The latter, who she later found out was the ex-girlfriend Finn had cheated on her with. She later finds out that Raven too, had been cheated on by Finn countless times before. 

 

They became fast friends and after years of feeling alone, she finally found a group where she fit right in. 

 

They don’t ask about her family and she never bothered to tell. Instead, they invite her over to any holiday parties they could and she was forever grateful to meet such wonderful people. It was nice, to meet families who genuinely cared about each other and sometimes, she finds herself reminiscing on the days her dad was still alive. 

 

She no longer finds herself grieving over her dysfunctional family. 

 

So when she received a call from her mother that night, she knew immediately something was up. She had snuck up onto the roof of her building to take the call when she met him. He was smoking a cigarette and didn’t seem familiar at all, except for a slight resemblance to a certain brunette she knew but couldn’t put a finger on.

 

She ignores him, however, not bothered enough to say a thing. 

 

Reluctantly, she answers her mother’s call, “Hello,” 

 

“ _Clarke—_ “ She hated the way her name sounded coming from her mother’s mouth. It’s funny because it used to sound so sweet and endearing. “ _Happy birthday, sweetie._ ” 

 

“What is it,” She couldn’t resist the bitterness in her tone, “You don’t call for four years and now out of nowhere you want to wish me a happy birthday?” 

 

A moment of silence pass through the phone and she could hear her mother’s sigh through the other end of the line, “ _I’m getting married—to Marcus, as you know. But you haven’t rsvp and I want to know if you received the invite._ ” 

 

Her mother was straight to the point and she lets out a sour laugh. “I saw the invite but didn't care enough about it.” 

 

Another moment of silence pass and she contemplates hanging up but her mother let out another exasperated sigh, “ _Damn it Clarke, it’s been years. I admit, I messed up but I’ve been trying to atone for my mistake since. When is it that you will forgive me? What can I do to have you accept me as your mother again?_ ” 

 

There was a sting in her heart and she almost gave up the wall she had spent so long building up. But she remembers that the date of the wedding is the week before Thanksgiving of all time and she so desperately wants to scream at her mother’s decision to remarry so close to the anniversary of her father’s death. 

 

But she doesn’t want to give her mother even the slightest satisfaction of a genuine reply and hissed, “You lost that privilege a long time ago.”

 

Without another word, she quickly hangs up. 

 

She had forgotten about the stranger by the railing and shot him a glare when he raises his eyes at her. She ignores his questioning eyes and escaped through the stairwells leading to her birthday party. 

 

She doesn’t need an interrogation from anyone right now, _especially_ not from a complete stranger she doesn’t seem to know. 

.

.

.  

A couple weeks later, she finds out that he was Octavia’s brother who had just settled in Manhattan after being hired at a law firm in the city. It didn’t surprise her honestly, that he was a corporate lawyer—he seemed like the type. He was arrogant, liked to butt-heads with her over politics, and manages to get her all riled up on just about everything. She doesn’t understand how a person like Bellamy is related to Octavia, who was the nicest girl she had ever met. 

 

Her friends told her that he was probably just teasing her, but she begs to differ. They could never find common ground despite both being close to everybody else. 

 

Which actually surprises her when she finds him coming to her rescue when Finn started interning at her hospital and was adamant on talking to her again. 

 

“Come on man, she obviously doesn’t want to talk to you.” She heard Bellamy says as he steps in between her and Finn. 

 

He was at the hospital for an ankle injury when he sees her arguing with Finn. 

 

“Hey, this doesn’t concern you.” Finn says, trying his best to remain calm. 

 

Bellamy laughs his usual arrogant laugh and any other times, she would’ve felt the urge to punch him for it but this time she was actually glad to hear the shrilling thing. “And who are _you_ exactly?” 

 

“None of your concerns, who are _you_?” Finn grits through his teeth and takes a step closer. 

 

Bellamy turns and shoots her a glance before wrapping his arms around her frail shoulders. “Her boyfriend.”  

 

Finn’s face fell flat and she almost reveled in that image despite feeling Bellamy’s thumb rubbing circles on her shoulder. She doesn’t say another word and Finn is looking at her with desperation in his eyes, as if begging her to tell him otherwise. But she doesn’t, and somehow, she finds her arm snaking its way around Bellamy’s waist. 

 

When Finn finally leaves, she immediately shakes herself from Bellamy, who was staring intently at the figure that had just left them. He doesn’t seem to mind that she had distanced herself from him and only smirks when she whispered an inaudible thank-you. 

 

“But I don’t need saving.” She interjects immediately. 

 

She expects the Bellamy she knew to scoff and shoot her a snooty comment about how much of a damsel-in-distress she is. 

 

But he doesn’t. He merely gave her a smile—perhaps the most genuine one she’s ever seen him give—and tells her, “I know, _Princess_ ,” before slipping past her. 

 

Their relationship doesn’t change after that. He’s the same old arrogant prick of a lawyer and they still squabble over trivial things. This time however, she begins to notice him sticking around a bit more. He used to throw himself at every girl coming his way with greedy eyes but he seems to be less aware of them now. She doesn’t admit it, but parts of her feels glad and when she decided to tell Raven and Octavia that over drinks one day, they had teased her relentlessly for liking the devil himself. 

 

She doesn’t believe that she has feelings for him however—because let’s admit, they could never get along. 

 

But she will admit that she’s gotten used to his looming figure everywhere they went. He becomes even more attentive when Finn came around. And despite the initial fabrication of their relationship, he always make sure to glance over at her first, as if asking her for permission, if he ever needed to interject. 

.

.

.

It went on for several more months and still, nothing changes. She keeps a wary sight of her feelings but was honestly content with things the way they were. She finds that she likes the debates more, and when their other friends ‘ _fails_ ’ to make it to their hangout, she doesn’t mind having him to keep her company. Octavia and Raven says that they’re actually an old married couple and maybe that thought would have disgusted her months before, but this time, she doesn’t seem to mind so much. 

 

It was funny because Clarke has always known herself to be a bit of a forward person. She doesn’t like beating around the bush or ambiguity but like most things that had to do with Bellamy, she doesn’t seem to mind. 

 

Which doesn’t surprise her when he was the first person she calls after she has failed a patient for the very first time. She remembers arriving on the steps of his apartment that night with nothing but blood on her scrubs and tears that were threatening to fall. She remembers the look on his face the first time he saw her and how his eyes didn’t even flinch when the blood stains become apparent. They don’t exchange a single word as he leads her into his bathroom. She remembers standing on the marbled floor as he pulls on her blue scrubs and turns on the shower for her before ushering her into the steaming room. 

 

But she doesn’t step in just yet. 

 

And with silenced breaths and contemplating eyes, he tugs on his own jeans and t-shirt and steps in the shower with her—hand in hand. 

 

They don’t talk that night as she climbs into his king size bed. She’s been here before—with the others—and had teased him about how lonely he must feels in this giant bed. And she was right. Because, snuggled closely into the comforts of his arms, she remembers thinking how nicely this fits for two. 

 

They don’t talk about it the next day and went back to their usual routines almost immediately. They remain friends for a majority of two weeks before she gets a call from him one evening. He is drunk out of his mind and drowning himself in an obscene amount of alcohol at a bar down the street. 

 

She rushes there in a matter of minutes and finds Bellamy chatting up some girl at the counter. He doesn’t say much when he sees her coming in and she doesn’t seem to mind the other girl’s questioning eyes when she pulls Bellamy up from his seat, drops a bill for his drinks, and leads him back to her place just up the street. 

 

They don’t talk much but their hands remain intertwined. 

 

She doesn’t expect him to tell her what’s wrong but he does anyways and Clarke reminds herself that he _wasn’t_ her. He had always been outspoken and she admired that about him. 

 

“I won a case today.” He says solemnly and she doesn’t question him. “You know Clarke—I thought I was going to be okay with working for the big man. I thought I had made it when I received that first paycheck.”

 

A bitter laugh escapes his lips and she doesn’t say much, only gripping onto his hand a little tighter as they stroll down the empty street.

 

“I thought I was finally happy, being able to provide for Octavia and all.” He shakes his head. “I thought I won life with this job but I only see how badly I’ve failed now.” 

 

They’ve reached her building now but doesn’t go in. She turns to look at him, hands still tightly grasping onto his, and plants a small kiss on his lips. His eyes stares back at her with uncertainty; to which she lightly nods her head to and gets on her tip-toes to plant another kiss on his lips—this time staying a bit longer. He doesn’t hesitate to return her kiss and they stood there, in the middle of a cold November night, tongues interlacing with one another with so much desperation that she thinks maybe she wasn’t the only one with a fluttering heart.

 

That night, they fall asleep under the warmth of her covers, hands still entwined as she curl up into his chest. 

.

.

.

It’s New Years eve when he finally ask her where they stand. 

 

She only chuckles when he starts babbling about how he has an idea but doesn’t want to push her into a relationship if she doesn’t want to and how he is perfectly fine with the way things were if it meant that she was happy. When he doesn’t stop talking despite her hands tugging onto his and the count down had almost reached one, she impatiently plants a kiss on his lips and mutters, “Shut up, idiot.”

 

They stood among the crowd of thousands in New York city; sharing a kiss so passionately that they don’t pull away even after everyone else does. 

 

She remembers feeling like such a cliche but happy none-the-less and for the first time in awhile, she feels like she’s filled a void left empty for so many years. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

At twenty-six she feels as if the stars in the sky are aligning again. 

  

Things don’t change much after they become official—except for the constant ‘ _I told you so_ ’ from their eager friends and the fact that they have sex now (and lots of it). His every touch on her skin is intoxicating and she doesn’t shy away from it. 

 

Their friends pesters them about the details of their love life and when they only reply with a sly smirk (to which Octavia groans in disgust), they accuse them of having vanilla sex. The funny thing with Bellamy is that things never feels forced. The intensity they share was undeniable and it’s exhilarating being with him. 

 

She trusts every bit of her with him and the feelings are reciprocated. There is mutual respect between them and he doesn’t always act like her savior because he knows she’s capable of handling things on her own. She appreciates it when he does though, because she doesn’t mind relying on him for just a bit. They don’t say the words ‘ _I love you_ ’ very often but when they do, it’s with so much sentiment that she knows they’re on the same page. 

 

She’s gotten so used to his presence that she almost forgets how life has been without him there. They still don’t move in together however, and she finds it a relief because it’s important that they are still two different people. With Finn, there was a lot of conjoining of everything. He was possessive and paranoid and needed them to be joint at the hips to feel secure about their relationship. But with Bellamy, he lets her be who she wants. They can spend several days apart and still feels confident in their relationship and it made her incredibly happy. 

.

.

.  

September of that year came and at the break of dawn, she receives a phone call from a frantic Kane.

 

Her mother had been admitted into a hospital for heart failures and she feels guilty for all the years she has caused it. She wanted to make amends with her estranged-mother many months ago but found it difficult to dial the number when it came to it. 

 

After hanging up with Kane, she doesn’t hesitate to ask Bellamy to come to Boston with her to visit her mother. He doesn’t turn her down, of course, and is delighted to drive down there with her. She had told him of her dysfunctional family awhile ago and unlike Finn, he doesn’t tell her he’s sorry, or that he understood. Unlike Finn, he held her for the rest of that night and plants kisses on her forehead and tells her that he will always be there for her whenever she needs him to. 

  

And for the first time in awhile, she’s driving down from New York to Boston feeling like she’s ready to take on what’s to come. 

.

.

.

The meeting with her mother was strange. 

 

She doesn’t remember how frail her mother's become and feels tinges of regrets knowing that she had shunned her out for the better half of her life. Kane is there sitting by her side before they entered and she stiffens at the thought of coming to terms with how long it’s been since she’s seen them. Bellamy notices this and holds her hand a little tighter before telling her that he's here for her. 

 

As she enters the hospital room, she sees her mother’s lips curve into a small but sad smile. She doesn’t return the sentiment, but nods at her anyways. 

 

She is by her bedside now and her fingers shook when she tries to reach for her mother’s wrinkled hands. Clarke turns to look up at Bellamy, fingers still bounded tightly before introducing her mother to him. 

 

“Mom,” She says with shaky breaths, “This is Bellamy, my boyfriend.” 

 

For the first time in a very long time, her mother’s lips quiver up to a genuine smile and her eyes are brimming with happy tears. “It’s nice to meet you, Bellamy.” 

 

Bellamy does his usual charming smile and tells her he sees where Clarke gets her fantastic smile from. Her mother lets out a bigger smile and Clarke is finally feeling like her worlds are aligned again. 

 

They spend the rest of the visiting hours sitting by her bedside and tells her all about their relationship. Clarke catches a glimpse of Kane in the back, smiling at her mother like she’s never seen before and Clarke is overcoming with feelings of regret after all the things she’s put them through. 

 

They end up calling off work for a whole week and stayed at her childhood home while her mother was recovering. After awhile, she began to tell him stories of her life here—whether it was good or bad. He laughs at everything she says and holds her when the harder stories come up. He teases her when he goes through her old middle school diary where she had drawn hearts over some guy’s name. She introduces him to Wells, her childhood friend, when she learned that he had up opened up a clinic in their hometown. Bellamy and Wells gets along fine and they even went to a bar together some night. She brings him to her old elementary school and they play on the swing sets as she reminisce. They walk over to her old high school where her dad was a science teacher at and she recounts the days he would chase boys away from her. He lightly jokes that he probably would have been one of those boys if he went there and she tells him about her disastrous junior prom since she had skipped out on senior prom. 

 

They spent the week that way and when it was finally time to go back, she promises her mom that she would be back for the holidays. 

.

.

.

Thanksgiving comes by quickly and she’s back at home with her mother, Kane, the Jaha family, and Octavia. Bellamy is working late until the next day and promises he would come right down when he’s done taking care of business. They tag Octavia along because it had always just been Bellamy and her and it wouldn’t make sense to leave her during the holidays. They arrive at the house a day before Thanksgiving and her mother has taken a liking to Octavia almost immediately. The three women sets out to cook the Thanksgiving dinner while Kane is finishing up with decorations for the holiday.

 

She doesn’t remember the last time she’s in the kitchen with her mother but she doesn’t dwell much on the past now. They’ve divided up their roles; Abby was taking care of the turkey, Clarke with the mashed potatoes, and Octavia does the squash soup and she’s never felt so happy. 

 

It’s half past five on Thanksgiving day and she’s getting anxious that he might be late. 

 

But she knows Bellamy and he wouldn’t be one to break his promise (he’s not Finn after all). And he doesn’t, as it appears ten minutes later when there’s a loud knock at the front door. She opens the door to a freezing Bellamy, carrying a box containing her favorite pumpkin pie and a bottle of wine. 

 

They are sitting at the dinner table now, reliving all the memories of the past couple years spent apart. Laughter fills in the air as they share absurd stories and ridiculous experiences. She looks around and finally realizes she's exactly where she wants to be; in this childhood home of hers, partaking in the traditions her dad had always been so adamant about.

 

And for the first time in awhile, she is genuinely thankful for everything in her life. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________  


 

_bonus._  

 

She’s thirty-eight now and is busy pacing around the kitchen trying to finish the meal on time before the guests arrive. 

 

Her eldest daughter is setting up around the table and her four-year old baby boy is playing with the extra pumpkin puree. Aunt Octavia is finishing up her world-famous squash soup and aunt Raven is trying her best to pull out the damn turkey. Uncle Jasper and uncle Monty are setting up the decorations while grandma and grandpa are flipping through family albums.

 

“Guys, where the hell is Bellamy?” Clarke asks, wide-eyes.

 

Her friends merely shrugs as she sighs over her absent husband. 

 

“Probably at the University trying to finish up grades,” Monty shouts from the living room. 

 

Bellamy had quit his corporate lawyer job awhile ago and became a professor at the university instead, teaching a course on Law & Society. Clarke has left her job at the hospital awhile before they moved back to Boston and currently share a practice with Wells. 

 

She grabs her cellphone and dials his number, only to be interrupted by the sound of the front door unlocking. She pokes her head out from the kitchen and sees a grinning Bellamy with a reddened nose and covered in snow. He is holding a box containing her favorite pumpkin pie from New York and a bottle of wine and she doesn’t know how she got so lucky in life.

 

They are sitting around the table now and everybody is sharing their thanks for the year. She looks around then sees the people she loves and thinks of how much she loves the holidays and is eager to make her own traditions with them. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

_ The end.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments greatly appreciated :)


End file.
